


Never Touch The Ground

by etherealciel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealciel/pseuds/etherealciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only has a few weeks to a month before he dies. The Lazarus Pit is out of the question so the family goes on a quest to cure him by any means. By. Any. Means. Inspired by an episode from Supernatural 1x12</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~ As you know this is a Supernatural 1x12 inspired story. You'll see similarities to the episode to only this chapter. The rest of the chapters are like IDK. Because in my head Sammy is Dick and of course Jason is Dean~ :D Enjoy the stories! And reviews are appreciated.

He nonchalantly flipped the channels, show after boring shows. Nothing was ever on Monday mornings. Not even cartoons he liked. He continued to flip as his doctor stepped inside the room with the grim face plastered on him and Jason knew at that moment: he was dying.

He carefully listened to his Doctor's words, soaking in every word. Every word that slips out of his lips, the more he felt empty inside. Fate seemed to be against his side to be dying again. What a cruel, cruel world to live in.

Jason stared out of the window as soon his Doctor left with his thoughts and he still couldn't grasp the concept that he fucked up and now he's dying. Again.

.

Dick patiently waited on the chair in the lobby. Tim seemed frigidity, but Dick could still tell he was scared. He wasn't the only one though. Then there was little Damian with a huge frown sketched on his face. Even if the little kid didn't know it, he still cared for his older brother, his family. And then there was Bruce with an indifferent expression and with the track mind like Bruce, he must be thinking it was his fault that Jason got into this mess.

Last night, it was supposed to be a simple mission of busting a few drug cartels by the pier and yet one crazy motherfucker decided to bring a Taser with the voltage of 100,000. That could bring anyone down in an instant and take a life. Unfortunately, his brother got caught in the crossfire and Dick didn't even know how that happened. One moment he was fighting them off and the next moment, he heard a shrill cry echoing in the air. And he found his brother lying on the ground, not moving an inch. His heart skipped a beat when he couldn't feel his brother's heartbeat and as if it was a miracle, he could feel that soft pulse on his fingers.

And now he was here with the whole family and it has been five hours since they've taken Jason in. Leslie Thompson was out of town for the night, so they had to take him to the hospital. He was getting worried by each hour; his leg automatically tapping in anticipation. He just need to know if Jason was alright, if he was going to live the next day!

"Which one of you is Jason's father?" All of the family automatically stood up; their eyes on the Doctor. The Doctor seemed baffled by the actions.

"Doc, is he going to be ok?" Dick first spoke up, breaking the intense atmosphere. His whole family seemed too eager for news that they forgot to ask.

The Doctor let out a sigh. "He's resting. The electrocution triggered a pretty massive heart attack, I'm afraid. His heart is too damaged."

Dick stopped breathing and his mind was repeating the last words the Doc just said. His heart is too damaged? Flashes of his younger brother's grave came upon and he shivered. No. No. That is not going to happen again.

"How damaged?" Bruce inquired his voice slightly shaky. If anyone knew Bruce well enough that he was scared out of his wits for his son: it was Dick himself. He wouldn't know how Bruce would handle losing the same son again. Then again, Dick wouldn't know how to handle losing his brother again.

"We've done all we can. We can… try to keep him comfortable, but at this point he only has a couple weeks to month to live." The Doc solemnly replied; his eyes casting sadly at the family.

Nobody seemed to move at that point or breathe. It was devastating news to hear that one of their family members only has a short time to live.

Tim shook his head vehemently as his mind denied all possibilities that his older brother was dying. "No. No. No. There must be some treatment or something right? What about a heart transplant?"

Again, the Doc lets out a sigh and places a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, son. Even with a transplant he wouldn't be able to survive. We can't work miracles."

Tim fiercely glared at him and shoved off his hands from his shoulders. Then he ran down the hallways towards Jason's room. Shortly after that, Dick and Damian followed him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce nods slowly and he trotted towards his son's room. Like all of his sons, he was also in denial.

.

Jason was startled by the sudden forced of the door banged open revealing a haughty baby bird. In all of his life, he had never seen Tim so angry, frustrated and sad all at the same time. He takes it that the whole family probably heard the news already.

Before he could say anything, baby bird had beaten him to it by announcing: "I'm not going to let you die, Jason!"

Jason opened his mouth to retort but closed it. He was touched that his brother would even declare that he would of saving him. Really. He was. Jason didn't know he cared that much about him after all the shit he had done to younger boy.

He turned to his side when Dick reappeared with Damian right behind him and they slowly entered the room. After a few seconds, Bruce appeared as well and he closed the door behind him as he entered.

Jason felt overwhelmed. He hasn't faced them all ever since they tried to convince him to go home with them. "Wow." He said, his eyes suddenly focusing on the random babe on the flat screen. "Check out that body."

"We talked to the doctor." Dick began; speaking for everyone.

"And she's a red-head. Don't you like red-heads Dickie-bird?"

"Jason."

He slowly moved his orbs and landed upon his oldest brother's electric blues. "Yeah. Ok. Family, I am here to announce that I hereby give Dick Grayson or whoever wants it the lower part of Gotham."

"What are you talking about Jason? We're not going to let you die." Tim replied.

"You guys better do a damn good job. If I see one scumbag dealing with kids, I swear I'll haunt all of your asses." Jason threatened jokingly, his upper lips quirking into amusement.

Damian folds his arm, not amused by the joke. "Todd, that is not funny."

"Aw, c'mon Demon Child, that was a little bit funny. Man I swear you need to live a life." Jason sighed as shook his head. The intensity in the air grew tenfold and at that moment, he knew he shouldn't joke around anymore. "Look, I knew what I was getting into with the whole vigilante life. It's a dangerous gig. I drew that short straw. I know it's not easy but I'm going to die and you guys can't stop it—unless I call Talia for permission to use the Pit."

"No!" Bruce sudden outburst got a startled reaction from Jason and as well as the rest of the family. "No, Jason. I refuse to take you to the Pit. I—we will find a way to cure you."

The determination on his father's face caused Jason to blink at him at few times before his eyes scanned the rest of his family. They all shared the same determination, even the youngest bird. At that moment, he could only heave a sigh. "Fine, do whatever you want."

.

For the past three days, Dick had his face glued onto books and his laptop. He googled every information he could find a cure for his brother. From heart transplants, to test drugs, to even sorcery with the help of Zatanna of course. He was pretty sure the other family is doing the same.

Dick heaved a frustrated sigh before messaging his temples. It was already midnight and he should be going out to patrol soon. He already had a plan in mind on to where to take Jason when he gets released from the hospital. He gleefully cackled with the thought of taking his young brother to a 'specialist'.

His thoughts were bothered by the noise of something shattering and few familiar curses. Wait. What?

Dick jumped out of his bed and ran out the door to find Jason using the walls to support himself.

"Jaybird! What are you doing out of the hospital?!" Dick ran by his side and tried hoisting his little brother up by the waist as he helped him walked to his bedroom. It was a good thing that Jason's room was right across from his.

Jason grinned cheekily at him. "I checked myself out. I refused to die in a hospital when the nurses aren't even hot."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Bruce is going to get mad at you."

"I don't care what boss man thinks. I am not staying at that boring old hospital with crappy food. I want Alfred's cooking." The other man childishly says swapping away the helping hand from him.

He carefully led his brother to his bedroom, walking right behind him just in case if Jay falls to the ground. Dick noted how weak he seemed, all colors drained from Jay's face leaving his pale skin. When Jason finally made it to his bedroom and lay down with the stubborn helping hands of Dick.

And Jason sighed.

Dick did the same. "What do you say about going for a little road trip with me?"

The other man cocked an eyebrow at him. "…Where are you taking me?"

"This heart… specialist. I heard he's good at healing people." Dick innocently smiled, ignoring the suspicious look from his brother. Even if Jason said no, he's still going to take him to the specialist.

His smile grew even bigger when his Little Wing agreed to go with him.

.

"I thought you were taking me to a doctor, not a guy who heals people! You bastard!" Jason snarled, slamming the door shut as he swapped away the helping hand from Dick. He glared at the older man and yet the said man remained unaffected by such look.

Dick grinned innocently. "C'mon, Jaybird, let just go and see how it is. He might even heal you."

"You've got to fucking kidding me." Jason pulled his jacket around him and crossed his arms. "It would've been nice to tell me that it'd be cold up here too!"

"Hey! I told you to wear warm clothes!" Dick said, defending himself. He huffed as he wrapped his coat around himself. He had been telling his brother to wear something warmer during their trip down the stairs and to the garage before heading to the airport. Though, maybe he should've told Jason that they were going to Nebraska?

He followed closely behind Jason inside the tent, just in case his Little Wing decides to take a fall or fake out on him or something. It broke his heart that his Little Wing could barely walk without grabbing a near object to hold him. Once the brothers entered the tent, he was surprised how many people were in here.

"C'mon, let's go to the front." He nudged Jason lightly.

Jason looked bewildered. "What? No! Let's just stay at the back."

Dick rolled his eyes and carefully dragged his brother to the third row seats, ignoring the low growls behind him. He sat on the empty chair and tried to help his brother to sit down. Though that was also added with some extra slapping the hands away and a hiss, "I'm fine! Stop babying me."

Even when Jason is dy—sick, he was still damn feisty. He was looking around the tent, counting how many people had gone here to see the faith healer. Maybe this faith healer might actually heal his brother.

"Hey, lady, is this guy legit?"

Dick almost choked. He turned his head back to Jason. What is he up to now? He saw the lady glare at Jason and before the lady could berate his younger brother; the man behind the podium began speaking. The lady had turned around to listen to the healer, forgetting whatever Jason had asked her.

He nudged him lightly in the ribs. "Hey, don't argue with the old ladies here." Dick whispered and only received an eye roll and few muttering curses from Jason. It was only a few minutes in and the healer kept talking. Dick was really getting sleepy and wondered when the healer was going to shut up and actually heal people!

"—The Lord guides me on who to heal by helping seeing through people's hearts." The man behind the podium continued.

Dick saw his brother leaned forward towards him with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I call bullshit." Jason whispered, a little bit too loud.

"You think so, young man?" The healer called out.

He nudged Jason on the side lightly and gave him a pointed look. He mouthed, "Apologize!"

Jason cleared his throat as he noticed the glares around the tent. "Sorry."

And the man behind the podium laughed; telling him that as a blind man he has sharp sensitive ears. "What's your name son?"

"Jason…" He trailed off, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"Well, Jason, why won't you come up here?" The blind man gestured him as Jason shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

Dick never felt so happier that his brother was chosen to be healed! "C'mon, Jaybird!"

"Uh maybe you should pick someone else."

"The Lord has chosen you to be healed today, Jason!"

A few cries broke out, beckoning for the young man to come up there. Dick also joined in, after ignoring his brother's pleading looks and eventually, his brother gave in and made his way up the stage.

Dick was on the edge of the seat as the watched curiously when the healer laid his hand on his brother's forehead. In his mind, all he could think about that his brother was going to get healed. Everything would go back to normal before and wouldn't have to worry about his brother dying again. Because all of that was going to go away.

He held his breathe when he noticed Jason shivering and his teeth were chattering as if it had drop below zero degrees. Dick then realized that something was about to go wrong. He continued to watch fell down to his knees and suddenly Jason shoved the hand away from his forehead and fell down on his back.

Dick had immediately stood up, ignoring the murmur within the crowd. He could hear his own heart pounding like drums and he hoped to god that Jason was alright. Once he reached his brother, he was relief to find him breathing, but he wasn't waking up.

"Jay! Jaybird! Wake up!" He shook his brother's body. A tidal wave of emotion hit him and he cast his eyes angrily at the healer. "What did you do? What happened to him?!"

The healer took a step back. "I'm sorry; it would seem God rejected of healing him. I… am sorry."

Dick looked back at his brother, pulling him by his shoulders and tried to drag him out of the room. Eventually, he got help from other people to the car and decided he was going to take Jason to the hospital.

Once he made sure his brother was secured in his seatbelt, he set off to drive to the hospital.

And he didn't realize tears were rolling down his eyes. He should never take him here. It was bad idea and he was never a believer of the 'healing touch of God' but damn it!

.

His eyes instantly opened. He blinked a couple of time to get his eyes focused and cleared. Once cleared, Jason instantly realized that he was back at the Manor, tucked in his bed and his brother sleeping soundly on the nearby chair.

Jason tried to sit up, still feeling weak from last week's incident. He tried to remember the details of the healing since it was kind of fuzzy. One second later, it all came crashing down and every single moment that happened during his healing and he shivered when he found out how the healer was 'healing' people.

He had heard it a couple times from Talia before; well one time from Talia and it always got him wondering if it were true.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud squeal from the other occupant in his room and Dick suddenly snuggled with him to no end.

Jason squirmed a bit. "Hey, let go! Damn it. I'm not a kid anymore. Go torture baby bat!"

Dick's grip seemed to tighten and he could feel his shirt get wet from his brother's sobbing. "Jason! Oh my god, I was so scared. What— What happened during the healing?" He inquired when he pulled away.

Jason heaved a sigh, wishing he could smoke right now. But ever since he came back into the family, all of his cigarette stash disappeared every time he buys one. He suspected: Bruce, Dick and Tim. "That blind guy is so not much of a healer."

His brother furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?" He pressed.

"That guy uses a reaper to heal people." Jason clarified. "It's like the reaper takes one life away to heal others. But the reaper—"

Dick leaned in closer in anticipation. "But the reaper—?"

"The reaper wanted to take my life instead." And he closed his eyes and all he could see the reaper in his all black suit, sneering at him, telling him that his soul is better to take.

Because his soul was touch by the Universe. And he had pushed off the blind guy off of him before the reaper could attack him. At that moment, he almost felt his life slipped away again.

Jason opened his eyes and his brother was even more of a crying mess. It must have hit him that he had almost died again though he is still dying but still.

Jason has no plans of dying, not now, not for a long ass time.

This time, he didn't protest when Dick attacked him with hugs. Honestly, he thinks needs one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter; Jason spends time with Tim and well Jason regrets it. ;A;


	2. Chapter 2

A day has gone by ever since the fiasco at Nebraska and Bruce finding out that he almost died in the touch of a fake healer. Dick was soon reprimanded by the rest of family to his amusement though in the end, Jason ended up saving Dick's hide from the family. He knew Dick meant well and all he wanted to do was help him.

Eventually, they let Dick off out of mercy and well because they were all trying to do the same thing.

Jason was quite aware that his family is researching like crazy for any cure for his heart and they're trying so hard. He let them do whatever they want.

It is now in the afternoon and Jason found himself staring at the television in the living room. He was still in his pajamas and he absolutely refused to go outside with any of the family members. Still, it's been three days in and all he wants to do is beat up bad guys. And he was banned from crime fighting until they find a cure for his heart.

He had to wonder if Damian was doing a good job in his territory. He heard baby bat had taken over his territory and he was pretty sure Damian had scared them half to death already. Last time baby bat patrolled in his area, there were no crimes for two weeks. Jason took advantage of that and took two week vacation with his team at the Bahamas. Since Roy has been complaining about vacation and Kori has never been there either. And that was two months ago.

It was seemingly out nowhere that his successor popped out of nowhere beside him and he refused to look startled in front of the baby bird.

Tim had an innocent smile plastered on his face and with a tea cup in hand. "Hi Jason,"

"Replacement," He acknowledged dully. He raised an eyebrow when Tim handed him a cup of tea and Jason warily sniffed the contents. Tim had cut him off before he could question him.

"It's tea, Jason. Just drink it, please?" Tim pleaded.

Jason glanced warily at him then back at the tea. He had a bad feeling about this. Eventually, he agreed because what could a harmless tea do? He raised the cup to his lips, sniffed the tea and noted that it was smelled good for a tea and he took a small sip. Jason blinked. He gulped the whole tea down and gave it back to the replacement. "What kind is this?"

Tim mumbled something under his breath and Jason couldn't quite understand. "I'll get you some more!" He swiped the tea cup off Jason's hands before leaving the living room again.

Jason stared at the same spot his younger brother once sat and slowly turned his attention to the T.V. Because he is seriously freaked out and should worry what kind of tea he just drank. He let the loud sounds from the television to drown out his thoughts, throwing away any possibility that Tim may have given him something other than tea.

It was only minutes later that Dick comes in and plopped next to him. Jason heard a loud sigh from the Golden boy and noticed the tired expression on his face.

"Alfred still punishing you?"

"Yeah. He made me clean the cave since this morning."

"Sucks to be you, Dickiebird."

"Shut up Jaybird."

Then the baby bird came back with another tea cup in his hand and he greeted the eldest. "Here Jason, I made you some more!" He handed the tea cup to him and Jason eyed it warily.

Jason glanced at Tim who's face was plastered with the utmost innocent expression ever and glanced back at the tea. He heaved a sigh before taking a sip.

He noticed it was different flavor; more minty yet he could taste some spice in there. He took his time finishing up his tea before handing it back to Tim which he announced that he didn't have any more of the tea that Jason was given.

"Wait, how come you didn't save some for me?" Dick whined.

Tim tilted his head to the side to meet his older brother's gaze. "Sorry, I only made enough for Jason!"

The rest of the day, Jason had spend his time on the couch watching T.V. with Tim. Dick disappeared again with Alfred something about cleaning all of the rooms. Damian was out somewhere. Bruce was out somewhere too. Though it was unnerving that baby bird kept glancing at him every minute, but he ignored it. He didn't feel like wasting energy.

It was nighttime when it happened.

Jason woke up sweaty, hot and—

Why do I fucking feel hot? He thought as stood up from his bed.

Moments later, it was when he noticed something was off. He looked at his hands in horror because oh my fucking god, his skin was transparent and his blood was glowing.

Freaking out by this predicament, he quickly grabbed the cane by the table and tried—tried to hastily walk all the way to the other side of the mansion without making any noises, but with his heavy stomps and his cane thumps, it was almost impossible.

He saw light coming out from the cracks of Tim's door and Jason slam opened the door and hissed, "What the fuck did you to me?"

Tim looked up from his desk which was piled with tons of books and papers all over it. "It worked!" He beamed.

Jason gaped at him. "You fucking drugged me with tea?"

"I didn't think it would work honestly. Conner gave me some herbs that were rumored to heal anything." Tim explained, calmly. "The transparent and glowing blood is a short side-effect of the herb so it should be gone soon."

"Do you—? Why the fuck did you give me—? You fucking got this from that Kryptonian? What the hell is this herb supposed to do with my body?" He yelled. The information about Connor giving Tim the herb was still processing in his mind.

His successor blinked. "It's supposed to heal your body, Jason. I thought—I thought it would heal your heart."

This time Jason had the chance to look around the room. He noticed it before, but never thought of looking at it closer. He knew the whole entire family was researching ways to heal his heart instead of using the alternative (the Lazarus Pit).

But Tim had all of his papers all over the place, even on his bed. And those papers consist of experiments, drug trials, etc. There were even medical books on his table.

Jason felt flattered that baby bird was even trying to find ways to cure him. "To think that you're also finding cure after all the shit I've done to you." He muttered under his breath and wryly smiled.

"Of course I'm trying to find a cure for you Jason!" Tim said, apparently hearing what he had said. "What you did in the past doesn't matter anymore. We're actually getting along better. I've always wanted to know about you and now that we're in that kind of sibling relationship, I don't want to lose another family member."

It was the next action that Tim did that really surprised Jason when he felt something warmth against his body and realized that Tim was hugging him.

"H-Hey,"

Jason awkwardly wrapped his arms around him until Tim pulled back and murmured an apology.

He was surprised to see tears in the corner of Tim's eyes. Jason decided to say nothing because honestly he was bad at this and he knew how Tim lost all of his friends and family before. Jason could only heave a sigh before sitting on his bed. "How long is the side effect going to last?"

"It should be for another hour." Tim replied.

Jason stood up once again announcing he's going to sleep this off. And bring out that fan. Fuck it's so fucking hot. He hated feeling this hot and sweaty and all he wanted to do was strip down all of his clothes off. Maybe he'll sleep off naked tonight and he'll feel a little cooler.

He wasn't even out of the room when he had coughing fit. Jason held his hand over his mouth as he coughed when he felt something coming up his throat. He could taste the familiar pool of blood in his mouth and when he looked at his hand he couldn't tell if it there were specks of blood on it. His mind began to spin and his vision was distorted with every blink he took. His legs began to feel weak and with that he fell with a thump.

"Jason!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter; Uh-oh :c


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys thank you for the kudos and the comments!

_Knock. Knock._

"What?"

The door creaked opened, an unfamiliar blonde peeking out of the door. She had a huge smile on her face and Jason wondered if this was the girl wonder he heard about from Dick.

The blonde let herself in and formally introduced herself. "Hey, I'm Stephanie. We never met and I heard about your health and I brought you this." In her hands were a box of _See's Candies_ and she held it out in front of her.

Jason lifted his eyebrow. "I'm dying and you're giving me a box of chocolate." He deadpanned.

Stephanie grinned as she sat on the chair next to his bed and gave him the box. "Well, chocolates make everything better!"

"You're so fucking weird." He said. Jason opened the box and popped one of the chocolates inside in his mouth. Stephanie reached over to steal a piece also, smiling sheepishly as she did so.

Both of them watched the television in silence as they silently ate the chocolates together. There wasn't much to be said between them, but Jason was glad to actually have some company. He'll take any company right now because being alone and dying at the same time is the worst. He knows that his family is there with him, but they're so busy trying to find a cure that he didn't want to bother them.

And he didn't want to get in the middle of their research and end up being their guinea pigs in the end.

Jason didn't want to admit it but fuck he missed Harper and Kori. Unfortunately, the couple extended their vacation somewhere in Fiji, so Jason could spend with his family for a while. As of right now, their team was in an indefinite hiatus, if that even existed in a team quota.

His orbs sneaked a peek at the blonde. He hadn't heard much of this girl wonder, but all he knew, she was a Robin and— "Oh, are you the fourth Robin that _died_?"

Stephanie chuckled nervously. "Uh, well, I didn't technically die. Dr. Thompson faked my death and sent me off to Africa to recover."

"That's nice,"

He really thought it would be a great conversation about how dying felt like and how coming back to life was like. Unfortunately, he's the only Robin that experienced both.

"But—uh—you should go to Africa! It's a great place to recover!" Stephanie piped up, trying to cheer him up.

Jason sneered, "I don't want to spend my dying days in Africa."

"Hey, it's not that bad! You could ride elephants and stuff!" She exclaimed, reaching for another chocolate.

He snorted and reached for another chocolate. "No way. You should just convince Dick to ride elephants over there." Jason heard a shrill laughter from the blonde and he slyly smiled. "Thanks for donating your blood to me." He muttered, focusing on the television.

"Wha-? No problem. Besides, whatever Tim did to you must've been horrible. Though I don't really know the details except you coughed up tons of blood out." Stephanie said.

"His Kryptonian friend gave him an herb that was _rumored_ to cure the body with any sickness. What Tim didn't know that it doesn't work well with humans."

"No way. He didn't even research the herb thoroughly?"

"I doubt it."

"He must've been desperate to cure you then."

Jason lowly hummed. "Maybe."

Stephanie grinned. "If it makes you any better, Alfred is forcing him to clean all the windows in the manor. Inside and out."

He would've cackled in glee to hear that baby bird was forced to clean the mansion instead he snorted in amusement. To think that Alfred would be punishing Tim would be a first. It was only two days ago that the butler was punishing Dick over the whole fiasco at Nebraska.

The blonde rattled him from his thoughts when she set a dozen of eggs in front of him and she smiled broadly at him. Jason returned a grin as he grabbed an egg. "I like the way you think."

"Why, thank you."

.

"Jason! What are you doing in the kitchen?!"

Said boy glanced over at his older brother and went about to his business. "I didn't realize it was crime to get a glass of water."

Dick's face absolutely looked horrified. "You could've pressed the 'help' button we set aside on your bed side, Jaybird." He sauntered over to his little brother and assisted Jason to the nearest stool. Unfortunately for Jason, he didn't even have an ounce of energy to fight back and he had permitted Golden Boy to fetch him water.

It was only few minutes later that Dick _finally_ finished preparing his ice-cold water. It was wholly comical to find out that the family had bought a purifying water machine for Jason.

"Alfred finally relieved you from chores?"

Dick groaned loudly as he sat on the stool on the opposite side of Jason. "Thanks to you and Stephanie, he made me clean the windows with Tim."

Jason quickly defended himself with a grin. "It was Stephanie's idea in the first place. Whatever baby bird done to blondie, she must've been pissed off." He was pretty well informed of Tim's love life, thanks to the little demon who spilled everything after he had teach him a move that he learned from the All-Caste.

Jason didn't really want to know how the fuck did Damian even know about the little details in Tim's love life. Though he heard from Stephanie that she and Damian don't get along that well.

Dick's chuckled snapped Jason out of his thoughts. "You have no idea, Jaybird." He shuddered at the thought of how Stephanie reacted when Tim finally came back home.

Suddenly the door swing opened dramatically, entering the said blonde with a bag in her hand. Jason's grin grew wider at the sight of the bag's greasy site and he knew that Stephanie could pull through.

Stephanie set the bag on top of the counter and smugly smirked. "You're lucky that your favorite chili dog stand made some for me."

Jason snorted as his hand made his way into the greasy bag and took out his all time favorite messy chilidog. "You were probably dressed up as Batgirl to get chilidogs this late." He countered, setting his chilidog on the nearest plate as the chili coming form the sides' slides off onto the plate.

The blonde had done the same thing that Jason did with his chilidog. She gazed at him. "If you must know, the owner actually knows me. I used to be a regular there before."

"No way. The old man at the stand knows you?"

"Is that so hard to believe, Jaybird?"

Dick looked crestfallen when he rummaged through the greasy bag only to find none left. He pouted at the blonde. "You didn't buy some for me."

Stephanie snorted at the eldest Wayne. "You butt will grow too big if you ate a chilidog, Dick."

Jason who had been listening closely and had first taken a bite of his deliciously meaty hot dog, choked. He started having a coughing fit mixed with laughter and Dick quickly refilled his glass of ice-cold water as Stephanie caressed his back.

"Don't you dare die on us, Jason." Stephanie said, warily. Jason gulped down every last drop of the water he was given and he let out a satisfied sigh when he felt his throat free from the food.

"I ain't going to die on my favorite food." He declared as he took another bite of his chilidog, but not before saying to Dick, "That is the reason why Barbara doesn't let you eat junk food."

Dick looked shocked. "What? She can't control what I can and can't eat!"

Jason continued to banter with Dick about his big ass would get bigger by eating a chilidog. Sometimes Stephanie would join in and double attack the eldest Wayne. It was for another fifteen minutes that another Wayne sibling comes sauntering in with the most displeased face plastered on his face.

"Todd, what is that disgusting thing on your hand?" Damian demanded, narrowing his eyes at the deadly junk food.

Jason glanced down at his food and back to the face of a child. He extended his hand and displayed the food in front of the little demon. "A chilidog."

The little demon's face clearly showed his displeasure at the sight of junk food displayed in front of him. His beady blue eyes observed the junk food and he frowned. "Todd, this is clearly bad for your heart. I demand that you stop eating this at once before your cholesterol levels goes up."

Jason childishly gave him a face and retracted his extended hand. "No way, Damian. I haven't had this in a long time." He leaned in closer to his food to take the final bite before it was quickly snatched away from him and he gaped as his little brother ate the last piece of his chilidog.

He didn't know whether to be pleased that Damian didn't end up spitting the food out or livid at the fact that Damian took his last bite. Jason shrugged as he could always get another chilidog.

One of the things that Jason excelled at was reading people and he could clearly saw a glance of a surprised expression. It was clear that there many things that the little demon haven't experienced yet and as a duty as older brother he will let him experienced the best thing in his life. He grinned and he inquired, "Say Damian, want to go with _Speedzone_ with me and Steph tomorrow?"

"It's Stephanie and I, Todd." Damian corrected automatically before huffing and folding his arms. "Why would I go to such a place?"

Stephanie slyly smiled. "You can actually drive and hit other people's car and stuff." She baited.

Damian seemed to have some internal struggle inside his head. He sighed as he eventually agreed to go.

"Wait, I want to come too, guys!"

"Pennyworth clearly grounded you, Grayson. He wants you to clean the attic again."

"No, not again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter; Speedzone, Dick and Tim are finally relieve from chore duty, Talia- clearly its all about Damian, Steph and Jay having... fun. lol
> 
> As you guys probably guessed, I'm having Jason spend more time with his siblings. He will eventually spend time with Bruce, but it will be a not so happy chapter. LOL. And the appearance of Roy and Kori will be soon... soon... soon... soon! Does it seem like Jaybird is on a verge of dying whenever he's spending time with his brothers?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~ Enjoy reading their day at Speedzone! :D

"This is pretty exciting." Stephanie giddily says as she noticed the moderate size people inside the park. To her side was Damian who looked interested in the cars he could drive without his father bantering at him.

Jason seemed impressed since he never has been here or at any amusement park at all. His time as Robin didn't give him the chance to even check out this place. His mind racked his memories to search for any happy moments he had with his father and it felt like he was flipping through an empty album. He frowned as he tried to continue to search for any moments and yet his mind came up with a blank.

Did he not have good memories with Bruce?

The oldest of the trio snapped out of his thoughts when Stephanie shouted, "Let's go!" And she dragged both boys inside the park. The blonde announced that she'll order the food and Damian thought it'd be wise to go with her. Who knows what kind of food she'll order?

And Jason was left all alone in the middle of the food court and sighed. He found the perfect booth by the corner with dimly lit lights and he sat comfortably in the middle waiting for the blonde and his little brother to come back.

He scanned the food court around, the laughter, talking, crying echoing in the air. His orbs landed to one family to another and realized how much of his childhood he had missed out. Jason knew he grew up too fast, but he didn't have a choice. His real father left him. His mother died of an overdose and even then, he had been taking care of his drugged out mom. His real mother— Jason shook his head, ridding the thoughts of the woman.

His childhood was nothing but a sad one. Happy moments didn't even exist in there.

Maybe it did when Bruce found him stealing his tires. Still, it bothered him that he couldn't find any good memories with his adopted father.

Jason heaved a sigh, giving up that he did not have any good moments in his childhood. He scanned the area for any sign for little brother and the blonde and he found them bickering as they walk to his table. Once arrived, Stephanie scooted in the booth as Damian did the same and sitting right across from each other.

"So, what kind of foo—"

"Fatgirl here ordered too much high cholesterol food." Damian seethed out, glaring at the blonde.

Stephanie slammed her hand on the table. "I don't think Jaybird would appreciate eating like a rabbit."

"Well he needs to watch his cholesterol intake. You should know that his heart is in a weakened state!" The little man argued back, aggravated that the blonde didn't see his way.

Jason butted into their argument before it escalates. "What food did you guys even order?" His question was answered once he saw the server heading their way. The lady server name Cindy carefully laid a nicely done supreme pizza and bowl of fresh Caesar salad. The server flashed them a smile before leaving them. "Seriously? A fucking salad?"

"Start eating healthy, Todd." Damian says, taking a slice of pizza from the tray. The little kid slapped away the prying hands from the eldest as he tried to get a slice. "No. You can't have one."

Jason glared at the little demon before pleading at Stephanie to help him out. The blonde had betrayed him and ignored his plead. God damn it, he wasn't going to eat Caesar salad just for lunch! He needed more than that.

"You've got to fucking kidding me." He heaved a miserable sigh before stabbing a fork at his salad and ate it slowly.

.

Damian grinned sinisterly at the racetrack, watching peons driving unprofessionally and his mind racked how he could come up to the top of the rank. He glanced at his brother and the blonde before declaring that he won't lose to them either.

"Let's go to that one first!" Stephanie said, pointing at the first track. She started running towards it excitedly.

Damian rolled his eyes and began walking nonchalantly towards the racetracks. Does she even realize that Todd doesn't have that much energy to get to the racetrack that quickly? "-tt- Stupid girl." He glanced to his side to check on his brother and when his orbs landed on an empty space next to him, Damian's eyes widens.

He completely made a 180 degree turn, blindly looking for the older man. Dread came crashing down on him as his thoughts were filled what if Todd collapsed somewhere? Where the hell did he go? With his sharp hearing senses, he heard coughs from right side and sighed in relief when he found his brother by the bench.

Damian rushes by his side and takes hands him the water bottle he had in his hand. Todd had grabbed it, uncapped it, and drank it down quickly. Damian felt distressed over the fact that Jason was not fit to go anywhere. Going to Speedzone alone was a bad idea when Jason can't even walk for a few steps.

"Thanks," Jason muttered under his breath when he finished drinking his whole entire water bottle. He chuckled lightly. "Maybe going to Speedzone is a bad idea." He heaved a sigh as his aquamarine eyes were watching the crowds walking by. "I don't have that much energy to walk around as much."

"Why did you agree to go with Brown in the first place?" Damian demanded, albeit too harshly. He toned it down a bit when he told him, "You knew that you were not fit to go."

Jason ruffles his hair in Damian's annoyance, but he didn't swap it away. "I wanted to go here ever since. I've always wanted to come here. Someone promised me." Damian felt his brother's heavy hands leaving his head and he looked straight into his brother's blue-green eyes. Damian's eyes widens when he hears Jason murmuring something under his breath and his face contorted into a frown.

He couldn't explain it, but he felt stunned. He never knew his father—

Damian whipped his head to the side when he heard Stephanie rushing towards them. Before the blonde arrived, he muttered, "-tt- I will be right back, Todd."

.

Jason watched the little kid dart away as Stephanie arrived.

"Are you ok?" She frowned, seeing how he seemed out of breath still even when he was sitting down for a minute.

He nodded. "Just fucking tired. Just go have fun with demon brat when he gets back. Besides, Dick and Tim should be here for another hour right?" Jason said, taking out another water bottle and taking a sip. He seriously hated feeling this weak, especially when he was out and about.

"No way, Jason. I took you here because you've never been here as a kid." Stephanie reasoned. "Why do you think I also agreed to bring Damian along? The kid grew up too fast to have fun."

Jason stared at the blonde, staring into her blue eyes and as if she was telling him that he also grew up too fast. He heaved a tired sigh. Jason raised an eyebrow when he spotted the little kid with a wheelchair. A smirk crawled up to his lips and he teased, "Baby bat is such a wonderful little brother, don't ya think?"

Damian looked away, hiding from embarrassment and snapped, "Get in, Todd!" He ignored the cackle coming from his older brother as he slowly moved to the wheelchair.

Stephanie grinned. "Aww, Damian loves his big brother."

"Shut up!" He hissed, pushing the wheelchair heading for the turbo track.

.

Tires were squealing, yelling could be heard and the fast motors echoing in their ears.

"I'm taking first place, Fatgirl!"

She swerved the car towards him and she hissed, "I'm taking first place!" She laughed out loud when she swerved out and in again hitting his car.

Damian cursed out loud; yelling coherently about blondie was going down. He stepped on the gas; catching up to the blonde.

Damian didn't get the chance to go head to head with Stephanie as he was hit from behind and his car skidded to the side. He slammed his wheel when he realized whom the perpetrator was.

"Todd, that's cheating!"

Jason's next victim was Stephanie and did the same thing he did to his brother. He smirked evilly when he heard threats from the blonde as she skidded off to the side.

"See ya losers at the finish line!"

.

"Tim, you ready to go yet?"

"Yeah, give me minute. I need to put some shoes on."

Dick heaved a heavy sigh as he waited by the front of door of the manor. They had finally finished with their chores and he was just glad to be done with it. Forever. Alfred had them clean every inch of the manor and he could still feel his hands tingling. He was glad that the butler ended their punishment today.

The elder Wayne heard footsteps trotting down the stairs and grinned widely at his brother. "Let's go." Dick went outside and was met with a very tired Bruce in front of the door. "Bruce, you're home!"

Bruce nodded, noticing that his sons were dressed up. "Where are you planning to go?" He inquired.

"Speedzone!" Tim exclaimed excitedly. "We're meeting Stephanie, Damian and Jason over there."

Dick furrowed his eye brows when he saw his adopted father's face turned into a shock one. He watched the older man checked his watch before announcing that he'll come with them. Dick shrugged and didn't bother questioning the man.

They all followed Dick to the Range Rover and set their destination for Speedzone.

It was half an hour later that the Wayne men finally arrived at Speedzone. Dick and Tim were excited to be here again since they haven't been here since they were a kid and Dick wanted to see how Damian was like with his first time in a park.

What they did not expect was the trio walking out of the place. Stephanie was waving at them excitedly, Jason looked kind of tired, and Damian looked grumpy as his arms were folded.

"What happened?" Dick automatically inquired.

"We got kicked out." Stephanie replied sheepishly. She gave them an innocent smile.

Tim exclaimed, "For what?"

And one by one, they all named why they were kicked out.

"For destroying property,"

"And their vehicles,"

"And crashing the car into the bar," The blonde nervously laughed as she scratched the back of her scalp. "This was all because Jason and Damian and their stupid competitive streak that this happened!"

Damian glared at the blonde and retaliated with, "-tt- Don't act like you've done nothing to get us kicked out, Brown. At least I didn't combust my own damn car."

Stephanie hissed a quiet, "Shut up! It's nothing worse than yours!"

Dick looked at the eldest of the trio, the older one who was supposed to be mature and whatnot. He almost panicked when Jason slowly crouched down and carefully sat on the floor. He heard him breathing hard as if he ran a marathon around Gotham.

The eldest sibling set down on one knee and asked, "Are you ok, Jay?"

Jason nodded, trying to catch his breathe. "I'm fine."

"Todd, you should've stayed on the wheelchair." Damian said a frown clearly displayed on his face.

"No it's fine. Besides, we're banned now remember?" Jason chuckled.

.

It has been a long day for Jason. After they were picked up from Speedzone, Dick decided to have a movie night with the family. Jason didn't mind spending time with his family, but he can't help but feel like they were spending time with him as if he was going to drop dead the next day.

When they finished the movie, X-Men First Class, Bruce had helped him up to his bed. Jason along the way jokingly said to Bruce that he should add an escalator to the house. Or an elevator. Yeah. That would be nice too.

Bruce carefully helped him to his bed, even tucking him in and Jason felt his dad lingering over him.

"Bruce?"

"Did you have fun at Speedzone?" He asks with a sad smile on his face.

Jason nodded. "Of course, despite that I got banned from that place." He was fine that he got banned from the place anyways. There are other parks in the world he could still visit.

He looked up to his dad and noticed the miserable expression on his face. Then he could feel his dad's calloused hand caressing his hair and realized that Bruce hasn't done that ever since he used to be Robin.

"I'm sorry I didn't take you to Speedzone. I promised to take you there."

"It's fine, dad." Jason assured him. "You promised to take me on my birthday and I was already dead by then." He could see Bruce's crystal blues glistening against the moonlight and for the first time in his life, he had never seen his father cry in front of him. Jason could only assure him with a smile because that's all he could do.

Even if his dad didn't take him to Speedzone when he was kid, Jason was just grateful to have a father like him. Before his lids slowly closed on him, he murmured a soft, "'Night, Bruce."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter; Jason complaining about his breakfast. His morning spent with Damian and the afternoon with Broose...
> 
> Sorry if Damian pov seemed kinda awkward. I wanted to get a feel of writing something in his point of view since I never had the chance before. So please do forgive me if its horrible. FYI, I've never went to Speedzone evar. So... yeah. I would've chosen like Disneyland but I kind of wanted to be in Gotham area. I doubt Alfred would let Jason travel that far... LOL. I'm having Jason's weakened heart to kind of play in this chapter and more to come the next upcoming chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason stared down at the tray of breakfast that Alfred had kindly brought up to his bedroom. He was expecting pancakes, eggs and bacon on the silver platter with a side of orange juice on the side, not a bowl of _oatmeal_. Ew.

His face scrunched in disgust when he received the oatmeal from his favorite butler. He stared at the gooey substance in the bowl and wondered who the fuck invented oatmeal. He was not craving for this.

"Can't I have a regular breakfast, Alfred?"

The butler shook his head and apologized. "I'm afraid not, Master Jason. You will start eating healthy until you recover."

"This is not breakfast." Jason lifted the spoon up in the air, watching the oatmeal dripping back onto the bowl.

"You'll have to endure through this Master Jason. There will be a better meal during lunch, I assure you."

"…Fine." He watched as the butler giving him the smallest of smiles before walking out of his room. Jason turned his attention to the oatmeal again and contemplated whether he should please Alfred by eating it or he could give it to a certain bird that happens to like oatmeal.

Jason decided against it when he tried oatmeal for the first time. It wasn't bad as he thought it would be. He shrugged and tried to eat as much as he could (which was two bites) before feeling nauseous.

He rubbed his tummy to calm it down, but it didn't even help. He closed his eyes to ease on the pain and felt like he immediately lost all of his appetite altogether.

He halted when he heard his phone vibrate on the nearby table and he went to grab it. Jason grinned to himself as he read the text message he received.

_From: Stephanie_ _  
_Alfred is making me clean the kitchen today. :c__

Jason snorted to himself. It looks like Alfred found his next victim to punish. He almost felt bad for Stephanie since she did nothing to him but brought him to Speedzone. Unlike his two brothers who seemed intent on curing him the fastest way and yet the results almost killed him.

Note to self: Don't let Dick persuade you to go visit a 'Doctor' and don't let Tim experiment on you.

He turned his attention back to the text and quickly typed a reply. Jason set the tray of oatmeal on the side and grabbed his cane by the table. He went out of his room and into the foyer. He continued down his adventure to the kitchen to visit Stephanie, but not before he heard something crashing down the next hallway.

_Isn't Damian's room down there?_

Worried, Jason tried to make to his room as fast as he could. When he finally arrived in front of baby bat's room, he barged in without a second thought. He knew the warnings about entering Damian's room without permission and Dick and Tim never had been into his room. Jason apparently is Damian's first guest.

Jason kind of expected Damian's room to be a mess, maybe he had misheard that crash for something else? He ignored baby bat's haughty glare, but noticed the phone he was holding.

"Your girlfriend broke up with you?" Jason teased, sitting on the nearby chair.

Damian opened his mouth to argue, but closed them. He sighed deeply before calmly saying, "I was trying to contact my mother."

Jason stiffened at the mere word mother. His mother equal Talia. He had been planning to call the woman for some time now ever since he defeated the last Untitled. He owed everything to that woman, especially his life since she was the one who brought him back. He didn't want to admit it, but he was grateful to that woman.

He looked up at baby bat and noticed how little shaky he was. "For what?"

Damian huffed and gazed at the white walls of his room. He mumbled something, but it was too low for Jason to hear.

"What was that?"

"I said I was trying to contact my mother to convince grandfather to let you use the Pit again." Damian repeated. "Even though it would be impossible since my grandfather does not like you."

Jason leaned against his chair and smirked. "The feeling is mutual." He always knew that Ra's wasn't his biggest fan, especially how he just wanted to keep him under his radar. Without Talia's belief in him, she wouldn't have thrown him to the Lazarus Pit. "You would ask Talia despite Bruce's protest against me going to the Pit again?"

The same gunmetal blues he sees on Bruce, was also the same colour as Damian when his eyes locked onto his. "Yes, anything to save you, Todd."

"Aww, baby bat cares."

"I don't think anyone in this family would handle your death well if you died _again_ , especially father."

And the bitter truth behind that was Jason doesn't know how his family would've handled his death. He had ignored everything when he was still content with making his family suffer back then. Even now, Dick or anyone else doesn't want to tell him how they handled his death. He had left that subject alone and moved on. He didn't need answers when he was accepted back into the family already.

Jason didn't reply. He took this chance to take a good look around his room and noted how clean and organized he was for a ten year old. His orbs landed on the familiar red helmet showcased by hanging on the wall.

"Wow, you actually hanged my helmet." Does the kid worship his helmet or something?

"Do you want it back?" Damian asked.

"No. Keep it. You should've asked if you wanted my helmet just to hang it on your wall and worship it." Hah.

Baby bat narrowed his eyes, a blush creeping up. "I do not—"

"Don't feel embarrassed, Damian. Tim still has photos of me when I was Robin kept somewhere in his room. He probably—"

"Todd, get out of my room!"

.

Deciding to take a little adventure down the Batcave, Jason went on the lift that Bruce had recently installed. After all, the walk down the Batcave has way too many stairs. Plus, his dad added the lift function quite recently too, from what he heard from Alfred.

When he arrived at the Batcave, the chill air made his hair stand up and suddenly felt cold. Was it always cold down here? A few meters away, he could hear clacking noises from the keyboard and instantly knew that it was his dad behind the computer.

Jason slowly approached his mentor as his eyes looked at the documents that were displayed on the screen. Some of the documents he recognized in Tim's bedroom and noticed that these were medical documents based on the heart.

The man behind the computer, his mentor, his dad, was scouring away in the Bat computer researching any possible way to find a cure. He frowned at the documents he read on the nearby table. It went as far as drug trials to transplants to magic.

"It could've been easier to throw me to the pit." Jason suggests.

Bruce whirled around to face him, tiredness written all over. "No, Jason. I will not throw you to the pit. I'm—I'm sure there are other alternatives to heal you."

"Why not the pit, Bruce?" Jason demanded.

The older Wayne attempted to reply but halted, holding his thoughts back. He didn't want to say. He wouldn't even know how his son would even react. "Just give me a few days. If I can't find any alternatives then I will call Talia and…" He trailed off.

Jason nodded and he instantly felt bad. He didn't mean to raise his voice at his dad, but he was just so frustrated over the fact why Bruce just doesn't want to turn to the Pit to heal him? Wouldn't things be easier? His family wouldn't have to worry about him every five seconds when he's out of bed. He walked away from his mentor and in the corner of his eyes; he noticed his old uniform safely kept in a glass case.

He approached it cautiously and took a good look on it.

_Jason Todd; A Good Soldier._

He snorted at the placard. Something about that made him felt a slight pang in his chest. Was that all he ever is to Bruce? A good soldier?

And not a good son?

_Was I ever a good son?_

He could hear his dad's approaching footsteps and he felt the man's presence lingering behind him.

"I could take it—"

"Bruce, I was just admiring my old suit. Can't believe I fucking used to wear that." Why the hell did Dick had to design the original Robin suit with scaly shorty shorts? Just thinking about it, when he was kid and wearing it made him cringe. "Hey, it's good thing Tim invented pants with the costume."

Jason heard a loud snort behind him and he turned around to Bruce smiling a bit. Bruce laid a hand on the glass case. "Do you remember the first time you wore the Robin suit?"

"I was admiring myself in the mirror. I looked better in that Robin suit than Dick right?" He grinned as he remembered the days whenever Dick would come over he would gloat to his predecessor that he looked away better in the suit than Dick ever did. Of course, Dick didn't go down without an argument.

At the end of the day, Jason prevailed anyways. He realized those days spent with Dick back then were rare. Really rare. They weren't even this close unlike in the past.

"If you say so, Jason." Bruce smiled at the response to his son's 'you know I am'. "But do you remember when you first showed it off to Alfred and me? You claimed on top of the car that it was the best day of your life."

Jason furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He searched through his memory for that moment Bruce mentioned but he came up with a blank. He looked at the Batmobile for any trigger and repeating 'Best day of my life' in his head.

"I don't remember that, Bruce."

"You don't?"

"No… not really."

Bruce sighed and continued with, "What about when you were too sick to go to patrol that I ordered you to stay behind. I stayed behind as well and we watched a movie all night long."

Jason looked away for a moment. He was a bit skeptical about that memory. Like Bruce would give up a day of patrol to watch over sickly Jason? Yeah fucking right. "Sorry, Bruce. I don't really remember that."

"Oh," His father sounded almost heartbroken.

Jason cursed to himself. He really had no explanation on the gaps of his memories. He never even realized it till now and wondered if the gaps were caused by the beating from the psychotic clown. But the pit restores everything and should restore his memories as well. He pondered if he should have a talk to Talia soon.

There was a silence in the air for the moment. It was really awkward since Jason had declared that he remembered no such memories.

It was finally broken when Jason spoke up.

"Dad when I—if I die again, cremate me instead." Jason suggested slowly. He watched his dad's expression closely before adding, "Waking up in the coffin and crawling my way out is already traumatizing. I don't want to experience that ever again."

"No, Jason." Bruce denied his request. He shook his head. "I will find a way to heal you. I won't be losing you again, son."

And before Jason could even register that next move that his father did, he was stunned. He was engulfed tightly in to his dad's arm, something he never received when he was kid. It was unfamiliar to him. Jason returned the hug, wrapping his arms around his dad.

"I don't want to die, Dad."

"I won't let you die again, Jason."

He could feel the older man's shaking and hearing faint sobs behind him. Jason smiled sadly to himself and wondered if he just came home from the start, thing between them right now wouldn't be so bad.

.

It was a nice spent day and finally he plopped onto his king size bed. The family decided to play monopoly tonight.

Jason came out on top, despite Damian's declaring that he would win this game. Then again, with a few tricks and cheats, he was able to win the whole entire game. It was something he liked to do because messing with his brothers is the best.

He pulled up his blanket all the way and spread all out on his bed. All he wanted to do was sleep. He closed his eyes momentarily once he felt cozy before opening them again when he thought he heard something rustling under his bed.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when he didn't hear it again, but just to make sure, he wanted to check.

He slid off his bed carefully and slowly bends down to look under. Empty. Huh. Was he hallucinating?

When Jason leaned up again, he felt a cold hand clamped against his mouth and a strong arm wrapped around his body.

"Don't move."


	6. Chapter 6

Dick expected to be wake up on his own the next day, with Alfred scolding him to get up and how he shouldn't be sleeping in this late and telling him that breakfast is ready.

What he did not expect to was his little brothers—Tim and Damian— barging through his door and announcing loudly with a speck of desperation that his Little Wing was gone.

Gone and kidnapped.

Kidnapped and someone took him last night?!

The eldest Wayne siblings immediately leaned up and shouted loudly, "What? What? How the hell did that happen?"

Damian decided to fill him in. Apparently, Tim was the first one to wake up today and wanted to ask Jason if he was still planning to watch the movie _Looper_ with him. After all, Tim is all about cheap movie tickets because paying twelve dollars and fifty cents is ridiculous. Anyways, he entered Jason's room only to find it trashed.

Panicked, Dick hastily slid off the bed and trotted across to his brother's room. He opened widely and dread came rushing down him.

Jason's room was a complete mess. Remnants of the light bulb was scattered around the room from the lamp by the window. The window was clearly opened wide, letting the morning breeze in. By the bed were specks of blood on the carpet.

"I already ran some test on whose blood that is." Tim said, frowning.

Damian stepped in front of Dick and proclaimed, "Its Todd's blood."

Dick groaned loudly, running his hand down his face. Just when everything was finally settled down, someone just decided to fucking kidnap his brother? "Did you run the security camera?"

Tim nodded. "Ran it twice. There were no intruders within the vicinity. Someone really good must've hacked our systems."

Dick bit lower side of his lips and gnawed it gently. Now they had no absolute lead on their brother and it was killing him. All he can think about how Jason was injured and with his weakened heart, who knows how Jason can last long without tiring himself out?

He turned back to his room to put on some appropriate clothes. Damian was nice enough to tell him that Bruce had already been informed of the situation and is now working with Oracle on who could've hacked his systems. After all, not many people could hack the Bat computers easily.

Dick went down to the cave as soon he was dressed and greeted his father. "Any progress with Jason yet?"

"No. Whoever hacked out systems was smart enough not to leave a trace. Even Oracle couldn't even find a small trail." Bruce informed him, a small distressed tone in his voice.

The eldest Wayne sibling gazed hard on the computer monitor, re-watching the same footage and clearly saw nothing wrong. Someone hacked their computer to hide from their cameras and successfully gotten Jason. "Who would've wanted Jason?" He murmured to himself.

.

"You fucking bastard." Jason snarled, rubbing his body. "That fucking hurt you know?" Jason icily glared at the cheekily smiling red head.

Last night, his teammate thought it would've been funny to kidnap him in the middle of the night. Jason knew he should've not showed him how to bypass the security at the Wayne manor. Roy fucking Harper had patiently waited for him under his bed until the moment was right to kidnap him.

Of course, Jason didn't go down without a fight. ("I wouldn't even call it a fight, Jaybird.") Fine, he tried to fight off the red head but only hurt himself instead. He was easily knocked out and now he was hauled into an adventure with his teammates.

Roy Harper grinned down at his teammate. "Calm down, Jaybird. My grip on you shouldn't have been that tight. I'm surprised you couldn't even break from it either."

Starfire agreed, finally looking up from the screen. "It would seem your heart is weakening your body, Jason." The Princess had done a body scan on her teammate courtesy of something that came along with the badass ship. "Roy, will you be taking him to your specialist first?"

The other red head shook his head. "Nah, Jason almost killed him the last time, remember?"

The said boy narrowed his eyes at Roy. "You were planning to take me to your stupid acupuncture specialist? How the fuck is that supposed to help me? Are you trying to speed up my death?"

Kori laid a hand on Jason's shoulder to calm him down. "Do not worry, Jason. We decided not take you there after that fiasco at New York." Her flaring green eyes glaring daggers at the other red head. She was also the victim of that fiasco. "Roy wants to take you to another specialist."

"Fuck no."

"Hey! I was trying to help." Roy defended himself as he crossed his arms. "Besides, it helped taking your pain away right?" He grinned in satisfaction when he saw Jason grumbling under his breath and knew instantly that it did helped. "Fine. We'll just go to Kori's recommended doctor then."

"Tch. Anything better than your stupid acupuncturist." Jason muttered, ignoring Roy's snicker. He watched as the two red heads went to their designated seats and began inputting coordinates. He lay back down on the bed and his mind began to wander.

Until that is he realized that his family might be freaking the fuck out as of right now. He called Harper and when the archer approached him, Jason extends his hand and demanded a cellphone to use. Of course the archer had inquired why and he replied, "They're going to be worried as fuck. Do you know how Dick is when he's worried?"

Roy opened his mouth to retort but nothing came out. All the memories he spent with the Titan teammate came crashing down and hastily handed the phone.

The younger man grinned at the red head before taking it and quickly dialing the Wayne manor. It had been six hours later that he'd been kidnapped which mean that he has been sleeping the whole night. When Jason came to he immediately recognized the team's ship and knew who kidnapped him.

Roy. Fucking. Harper.

"Roy! We've got trouble! Jason was kidnapped!" A loud shouted over the phone. "Do you think you can come down to Gotham and help us find him?"

Jason distanced the phone from his ear from keeping himself getting deaf. "Dickwad, it's me. Roy kidnapped me. They're taking me to a little adventure."

There was another shrill shout on the other side of the phone and he could clearly hear his older brother telling the others. "What?! Jay, are you hurt anywhere? I saw blood on the carpet. Did Roy hurt you?"

He sighed loudly and hated how Dick easily gets worried. "I'm fine. The blood happened when I accidently scraped myself with Roy's arrows. Tell the rest that I'll be back in a day or so."

"Just-Just come home safe ok?

"Sure thing, Dickwad."

Jason turns to his friends and his eyes landed on the sickly grinning archer. "So, where is Kori's specialist?"

"Get ready for another space adventure!" Roy announced excitedly.

.

"We're almost there." The Alien Princess announced. She stopped and glanced to her side and waited for Jason to catch up with Roy and her. Once he reached them, Kori gives him a doleful look. "Are you sure you do not wish to be carried, Jason?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." He replied. Jason knew this was not a case of his pride but rather he didn't want to be a burden to his friends. He still had enough energy to walk a few miles even. (He just didn't want to be carried by Harper). Jason realized that Kori was still staring at him in worry. "I'm fine, Kori. I'll let you know when I'm tired."

Kori seemed to accept the answer and continued walking by his side. Roy was ahead of them, just in case they get attack for no reason. After all, they can't be too careful now.

"Is this guy legit?" He inquires. Jason doesn't know the full details of the doctor that Tamaran Princess was taking them too.

The red headed Princess nodded. "Yes, the doctor I know of can heal anything." She replied.

_Another doctor who can heal anything?_ Jason grimaced at the thought when Dick had taken him to healer at Nebraska. Things didn't even end well when that healer had a reaper tied to a leash. He decided not to protest aloud; maybe the alien princess's doctor can heal him?

He still couldn't understand why Bruce just wouldn't throw him into the pit. It was the fiery green water that healed him in the first place and if it wasn't for that pit, he wouldn't be here. He'd be probably still be in a catatonic state under the care of the al Ghul's. Treating him like a science subject as to how he cheated death.

Honestly, Jason didn't think he cheated death. He died and something brought him back to life six months later. He guessed somewhere out there thought he deserved a second chance at life and Talia believed the same thing as well.

"We're here." The archer said aloud, breaking Jason's train of thoughts.

The Outlaw team came to a stop in front of a giant house. They could hear the screams and the pain radiating off the house and Jason went sickly pale. Because that doesn't sound too good and he doesn't want to be in pain.

The men watched as their alien princess head inside the house and they hesitated to follow her. They didn't really want to find out what was on the other side of the door.

Jason shot a glare at the archer for even dragging him into space to see an alien doctor. He wasn't fucking planning to die.

Roy chuckled nervously, rubbing his neck in the process and ignoring the death glare from the younger man. "Jaybird, calm down. We only took you here in best interest. Besides, you're the only one who's holding the team together, y'know?"

Jason's eyes widen when the archer continued talking. The young bird didn't realize that Roy thought of him that way. He only saved Roy because he thought it was the right thing to do and not because he used to be Dick's teammate at the Titans.

Though he wouldn't admit that having Roy around for company wasn't as bad at first. He enjoyed Kori's company as well since he confessed his life story to the princess. He thought he owed it to her because she used to date his brother.

And speaking of his brother, Dick doesn't even know they're dating yet.

Yet.

_"We'll tell Dick during the right time. Besides he just found out that we were hanging with you for a full year and I don't how he'd handle that his ex-teammates are dating." Roy explained, his chartreuse eyes pleading._

_Jason's orb landed on Starfire and she seemed to agree with it as well._

_"We promise to tell him soon." She says._

_"But not too late…" Jason mutters._

Kori's bright flaming hair distracted him from his thoughts and Jason looked up. She seemed pleased about something and he got his answer when he felt the ground shaking and grumbling under his feet.

He took a step back as did Roy.

Out came from the house was a giant alien, similar to that of that alien who invaded Kori's and Roy's room back at Miami, but bigger.

"Which one is he, Princess?" The voice boomed.

Jason felt his blood rushing down from his face. "This is the fucking doctor?" He whispered to himself. He's never going to see the next day.

Roy turned to him, pale as well. "I'm scared for your life Jaybird. I don't want the bats hunting my ass for the rest of my life for this!" Jason felt Roy's hands as he was hauled on top of the archer's shoulder and then he heard, "Jaybird wants to go to my specialist instead!" With all Roy's strength, he ran as fast as he could.

"Harper what the fuck! Put me down!"

"No way, Jaybird. You can't even run to save your life."

"Yes I fucking can."

"Sorry, but I don't want you dying out of exhaustion either."

"Harper!"

Jason only received a howl of laughter from the archer and decided it would be a waste of his energy to even convince the red head to put him down. He just didn't like to be carried, especially when he was on someone's shoulder.

Roy put him on his feet as soon he stopped running. In the corner of their eyes, they saw the fiery princess heading their way, but she didn't look too happy.

Jason watched as the princess landed on her feet and glared icily at her boyfriend. He listened to the couple argue about him how he could've been healed but the boyfriend retaliated how the bat family might be on their ass if anything worse happened to Jason.

He snorted and rolled his eyes. Roy had no idea. All of his siblings who tried to heal him got punished severely by Alfred by cleaning the manor. Even Damian was punished along and had to do chores with Stephanie to his amusement.

Jason was amused that Roy even managed to win an argument against Kori. He guessed she didn't want to be in trouble with the bat family if anything bad happen to him.

Starfire announced to go back to the ship. Roy suggested on hitting in one of Jason's safe houses in Paris. The archer is craving for some Italian food at this moment.

"Jaybird, are you coming or what?" Roy called out.

Jason stared up at his teammates—friends. "Not even going to ask permission to use my safe house?"

He snorted. "Please. We've raided every one of your safe houses without your permission. Besides, you loves us right?" The archer grinned widely and wrapped an around his shoulder. Jason felt another hand wrapped on to his right and Kori smiled warmly at him.

He smiled to himself and then turns to the archer.

"I'm going to cut your throat if you steal my meatballs again."


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you guys doing?!"

Jason glared at his friends who in turn pouted slightly back at him.

"We're tired, Jaybird."

It had been a long day and he was finally coming home after three days spending his day in Paris. It was kind of weird for him at first because every time he was out of the country, he would always be on a mission with his teammates.

Those three days spent in Paris, he had spent every last minute with his friends at his safe house and at restaurants. Jason mostly pigged out and took advantage at that because Alfred was giving him rabbit food. It was hard to watch his family eat delicious meal and he was stuck with salad or any form of vegetables.

It was even worse when they ate out and Damian enforces eating healthy on him.

Damn brat!

Anyways, Jason heaved a sigh and let his friends enter his room through the window. Also the same way Roy sneaked in and sneaked out with him.

Roy gave him a cheeky grin while Kori smiled warmly at him and thanked him.

And Jason wasn't that bothered that his friends were over because he was so used to it. He allows them to crash at his safe houses even when he's not there.

He did all the necessity things at the bathroom being the last one to use it and his eyes landed on his king sized bed. It was already occupied by the couple and Jason raised an eyebrow.

"I ain't sleeping in the middle."

Roy grinned and patted on the empty space of the bed. "Aw, c'mon, Jaybird. You know you secretly like being in the middle."

Jason glared. "I don't want to sleep next to you."

At that Kori sighed and scoot over to the middle. "I think it would be best not to change our sleeping habits." She said, looking over at Roy. The archer pouted slightly and gave in. Jason smirked and crawled to the side of his bed and lay next to the princess.

This was one of their usual sleeping habits.

They didn't even realize it until Essence pointed it out during a fight against her. Apparently, his ex-girlfriend has been keeping close tabs on him—them and thought they were in a polygamy relationship.

"Bats won't mind that we stay here for a while?" Roy asks, sleepily.

"Mm, who cares? He knows that we worked for a year." Jason replies. He felt the princess shift slightly and her fiery hair landed on top of his face. He moved his hands to place it out of the way.

"I'm sorry for that." Kori apologizes sincerely.

Then silenced hanged in the air between the three until Roy declared.

"I love you guys _so much_."

.

Dick yawned once more as he reached the last step of the stairs. He automatically followed the smell of the coffee in the air. He entered the kitchen expecting the butler preparing breakfast and making coffee for everyone.

Instead, he saw someone drinking coffee from _his_ mug. He was ready to attack the raven haired until Dick realized that this person drinking from his mug was—

"Jason?!"

Said person looked up from the mug and grinned widely at him. "Hey Dickie." Then he magically pops out another _similar_ mug to his. "I made you coffee."

Dick took a step forward and stared at his brother wide eyed. It was still unbelievable that his brother was here and it felt like a dream. It was only three days ago that he found out that his brother was whisked away by his friends and was depressed that _they didn't take him._

"Wait you told me that you were coming home tonight!" Dick stated and grabbed the mug from his hands.

Jason shrugged and went to nearest stool to sit on. He took a sip of his coffee before replying, "Shit went down last night and we had to leave town."

Dick groaned loudly and he rubbed his temple. He knew something went bad every time the Outlaws were together. He didn't know if Jason or Roy would be the main cause, though he doubted Starfire would be the main cause unless someone wronged her. He looked up to his little wing who seemed amused. "What did you guys do?"

Jason's face contorts into a frown. "Hey, just because 'shit went down' doesn't mean _we_ nor I had done anything bad!" He said defensively. "'Sides, we were caught in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Now he really wondered what happened to his brother and his team. He wasn't able to ask when another familiar voice greeted him.

"Dick!"

He turned to the source of the voice and stare wide eyed at the red head before him. His lips turned into a smile and he approached the archer and gave him a hug. "Roy! You slept in the manor?"

Roy chuckled. "Of course. Jaybird doesn't have the heart to leave us stranded outside."

"I would've."

The red head whipped his head to the 2nd eldest Wayne and pouted slightly. "You wouldn't, Jaybird! You love us too much!" He wailed dramatically. He ignored the face that his best friend made towards him. "So, Dick, what's for breakfast?"

There was a loud snort by the counter. "He can't cook for shit, Roy. He'll burn the manor down."

"Hey!" Dick pouted, hands folded. "I'm not that bad! I know how to cook."

"No you don't." Jason pointedly argued. He stood up from the stool and made his way to get the pan. "I'll cook since Roy won't stop complaining until he gets his breakfast."

The red head archer grinned innocently at him. "Thanks, Jaybird."

"Wait, wait, wait." Dick took the pan away from Jason's grip. "I'll call Alfred down to make us food. I don't want you fainting while you're cooking!" He said.

Jason glared defiantly at his older brother. "Dick, stop treating me like I'm going faint at any second just because I feel weak. I can manage cooking breakfast for us."

The eldest Wayne sibling sighed exasperatedly and handed the pan back to his little wing. He ignored the triumphant smirked plastered on Jason's face and went to sit down by the counter. Dick looks at Roy who in turned gave him an amused smirk. "I take it Jason cooks for you guys too?"

Roy snorted amusingly. "No shit. I can only cook ramen to save my life. Kori, well, it's _Kori._ Remember all those times she tried to feed us her Tamaranian delicacies?" He shuddered at the thought of it.

And speak of the devil when the Tamaranian Princess sashayed inside the kitchen. She greeted Roy with a 'Good Morning' and she hugged Dick. Then Kori proceeded to approach Jason and greeted with a kiss on the cheek and they started a small talk.

Dick raised an eyebrow at that, noticing how the princess was standing too close to Jason. And then, only one thought ran across his mind: _is he dating Kori?_

The eldest Wayne didn't comment on that issue when he saw red head heading back towards him and Roy. He gave her a small smile. "Hey. What were you talking with Jay about?"

Kori raised an eyebrow curiously and replied, "I was making sure that Jason is strong enough to make breakfast." She glanced back at the said boy and heaved a sigh.

"Have you guys been trying to look for a cure?" Roy asked, knowing the answer already. After all, Jaybird had already informed them of what has been going on the past week.

Dick's frown deepened. "We've been trying. Heck, I even took him a healer that could heal any sickness, but it kind of ended in a disaster." He chuckled nervously as flashes of that day appeared in his mind. It still sends chills since Jason told him that the healer wasn't any ordinary _healer_. "Tim tried to use this kryptonian plant and somehow made it to tea. Let's just say, Jason ended up in a bloody mess."

Roy appeared horrified. "Is Tim trying to end his life early?"

The eldest Wayne sibling glared at his ex-teammate. "Of course not! Tim thought that the plant would work on Jason since it was rumored to cure _anything_."

This time, the other red head glared at him, her green orbs piercing through his. "'It was rumored to cure anything.' Right. He should have researched the plant thoroughly."

Dick sighed, rubbed his temples. "I know. I know. We already reprimanded Tim for that. We're just trying to heal Jason, y'know. I don't think anyone of us want to—" He lowers his voice. "—lose him _again_."

The archer seemed upset as did the princess next to him. "How come you guys just don't throw him to the Pit?"

He shook his head and folded his arms. "We tried to convince Bruce, but he's really against it. He won't even tell us why."

Kori seemed even more upset by that given information. Her energy was cackling in the air and it wasn't until Jason's voice to tell her to calm down and she did. The trio turned their attention to their chef of the day and he seemed annoyed.

"I said, breakfast is ready. Dorks."

.

His eyes were still glued to the screen before him as his arms were folded and reading the information.

It had been a long week and still Bruce couldn't find a cure yet. Every information he had gotten hold on was either too risky or didn't have enough test results.

His children were still looking for any information to cure his 2nd son as well and even they ended up in disaster, except for Damian who is still enforcing Jason to eat healthy all the time now.

Bruce snorted at that thought. Damian was able to do something he couldn't do when Jason was young which was to eat his vegetables. It felt like it was only yesterday that he met him in Crime Alley and witnessed the little boy stealing the tires off of the bat mobile. He smiled and realized the memory always brought a smile on his face. It was something he couldn't forget.

And then flashes of the young boy lifelessly laying in his arms and Bruce felt immense pain in his chest. He shook his head, rattling that certain memory out. It was something he didn't want to think about and he promised to himself that he won't fail Jason ever again.

He returned his attention to his research until he deemed it for no use. Some of things he had gathered were either to dangerous and he wasn't going to risk his son's life.

Bruce glared at the screen and as far as he knows, there was nothing else in the world that could cure Jason. He clicked his tongue in frustration and racked his brain to think of an alternative. He refused to use the alternative _cure_ until he found one. In all honesty, Bruce was terrified to take him to the Pit. He's afraid of the outcome.

He'd always believe that his son went crazy after taking a dip into the Lazarus Pit and now he didn't want to risk his son losing his mind again. He frowned at the thought and he knew it was the only way to heal him now. Still, he was thankful that the al Ghul's had resurrected the boy. If not, he would've never been this close to him before.

He sighed deeply and Bruce's eyes landed on his phone. It was now or never. He knew Jason still had a few weeks, but he wasn't going to wait any longer. With the way his other sons were trying to find a cure for his heart, it was almost a miracle that Jason didn't die.

"Bruce?"

He whirled his chair in recognition of the voice. His eyes widens slightly. "Jason, you're home early." It came out as a statement instead of a question. He was expecting his second son tonight.

Jason chuckled and rubbed his neck nervously. "Something kind of happen in Paris. Bruce, calm down, it wasn't that bad. We were caught in the middle of something that we had no part in. So you know, we ran away from Paris and decided to head back here."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "I didn't see any footage of you coming home from the security cameras."

"Well, remember that bad ass ship I was talking about?" Jason waited for his father to nod and when he did, the 2nd son grinned. "It's slightly more advanced than your computer. You should really check it out. We have it out in the backyard in camouflage mode."

Bruce smiled warmly. He really needed to check the ship. He was curious how the ship managed to bypass his security. Not a lot of people or hackers could manage to break in his first firewall. "I'll check it in the afternoon."

"Cool." Jason was heading back to the stairs but then he halted. "By the way, eat breakfast with the family. I cooked breakfast for everyone."

Bruce nodded and replied, "I'll be up soon." And he watched his son struggled up the stairs. He mused and thought of installing an escalator or an elevator. Once Jason was out of sight, he turned his attention to his phone.

He gripped on it tightly as he turned on his phone and scrolled down on his contact list. When he finally found the name he was looking for, he stared at it for the longest time. His thumb hovered over the name for the longest time.

So many things were running through his head and wondered if this was such a good idea. Could he trust that woman with Jason's life?

_But she disobeyed her father for Jason before._ Bruce stared down on the name and finally his thumb slightly grazed over it.

_Now Calling…_

After a few seconds he held the phone against his ear and waited for the other to pick up. It was only a second later that the other line picked up.

" _Hello, Bruce."_

He stiffened at her voice and responded monotonously, "Talia."


	8. Chapter 8

Jason didn't know what was going on with his brother and he couldn't help but feel Dick was stalking him. It was fucking weird and it was made him really uncomfortable. It all started after breakfast and then he had to wonder if it had to with the fact that Kori was here in the manor.

He had finally gotten away from his brother's prying eyes and locked himself in his room along with Kori and Roy. He plopped on his bed and hummed quietly. Jason glanced at his best friends and they were glued to their iPad and a book. He knew that the couple hadn't told Dick anything about their relationship and he wouldn't know how Dick would even react to his friend and ex-girlfriend dating. After all, the three of them used to be in a team.

"Is anything wrong, Jason?" Kori catches his eyes before he could look away. Worry washed over her calm demeanor.

He shook his head. "No. I'm just thinking about something."

Then that led to Roy putting his iPad down and arched a brow. "Something is bothering you, then."

Jason sighed and hated how the archer could read him easily now. "Dick is stalking." He watched his friend's expression for any change and nothing changed.

Roy and Kori glanced at each other before the princess said; "We're actually planning to tell him soon about our relationship."

"Tonight, probably." The archer nodded. "Or tomorrow. It depends." He shrugged as he was still unsure when to tell his friend.

Jason snorted and he knew the archer was just withholding the inevitable. Either way, his brother was bound to find out no matter what. Then he started coughing chronically and he could feel something coming up from his throat. He finally stopped after what it seemed like an eternity and he looked at his palm filled with phlegm and spots of blood.

He cursed silently as he stood up from his bed and he saw Kori heading his way. "I'm fine. I'm just going to wash this off." The princess seemed to ignored what he just said and walked with him to the bathroom as she rubbed his back. As he was washing his hands, he noticed the worried expression on her face.

"You're getting worse, Jason." She pointed out.

Roy stood up from his place and leaned against the frame of the bathroom door. "I think it's time for you to call Talia. There's nothing in the medical world that could heal you and even if they could, it's all surgery related which is something you can't even survive."

"I know. I'm planning to call her tonight after my doctor's appointment." Jason informed him. "But she didn't pick up my phone call the night before."

The archer raised a brow and he crossed his arms. "I thought she always picked up your phone calls."

Jason shrugged, not too worried about it. "She probably was busy." He sounded skeptical, but he didn't know what to do anymore. "I'm going to get some water."

He walked out of the bathroom and out to the door with his two friends trailing behind him. He headed for the kitchen for a glass of water. Kori had quickly prepared him one when he was about to get the glass. He muttered thanks to the princess and sat on the stool.

"There must be something that can make you feel better." Kori cast an worried look at him.

Roy grinned as he pulled out his iPad. "Well, there are actually ways to make you feel better, Jaybird! First, we're going to be in a long vacation just so we could be in a stress-free zone!"

"I feel already stressed just hearing you say that." Jason deadpanned.

"Don't be such a downer. You need to start eating healthy too, though you've already started ever since Damian has been enforcing you to do."

"Ugh, no. I don't want rabbit food."

"You can't smoke anymore either or drink." The red head added and his grin grew wider as he heard his best friend groaning. "And no more caffeine for you!"

"No. I like my coffee." Jason moaned miserably. He didn't realize he had to give up so much he liked to do.

Roy turned off his iPad and sheepishly smiled at his best friend. "Well just until you can get in contact with Talia."

Jason runs his fingers through his hair. "I need to call her ASAP."

A second later, another person came into the kitchen and she shouted happily, "Jaybird! I've been looking for you!" Stephanie announced before wrapped her arms around his and proceeded to drag the sickly bird to the living room. The blonde told the little bird to move and make space for him, which Damian grumpily did.

Jason finally sat down between Stephanie and Damian. Suddenly, all eyes were on him and he felt uncomfortable all of the sudden. "What's going on?" He hesitantly said. In the corner of his eyes, he saw his red heads entering the premises and sat down next to Dick.

He felt his little brother's arms moving and he heard a disapproving voice from the youngest bird.

"Todd, you've gotten a bit fat since I last saw you." Damian pointedly said, his crystal blues narrowing at him.

Jason felt a sudden guilt rush through him. Ok. So he was guilty that he didn't follow his diet at Paris. He couldn't help it! He surrounded by Italian food and he couldn't help himself. It was bad enough that Roy was rubbing it in his face that he couldn't eat his favorite spaghetti meatballs. "Give me a break, brat. It was only for one day."

Damian huffed loudly. "One day? You seemed like you ate a buffet for three days straight."

"Brat, stop exaggerating! I already went back to my rabbit diet. Sheesh." He grumbled in annoyance. "And besides, I haven't worked out in a week."

Tim snorted, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "Like we would let you work out in your condition."

The sickly bird glared at Tim and proceeded to ignore his predecessor. Jason didn't want to admit it, but he was still pissed that Tim had found him sneaking out of the manor in his workout clothes. He still had a lot of energy to kick ass, but no, Tim dragged his ass back to the manor and made him change. Apparently the whole family is more cautioned than ever.

"I think Jason still looks the same." Stephanie piped up, happily.

Damian shifts and glared at the blonde. "Shut up, Brown. Your input is invalid, since you fed Todd chilidogs."

The blonde smirked evilly at the little bird. "I wouldn't be talking like that, Da-mi-an. Didn't you ask me where I got the chilidogs from?"

Tim laughed quietly. "Who knew Jason and Damian would have the favorite junk food."

A blush crept up on Damian's cheeks. "Shut up! I did not query such things! Todd and I do not have the same favorite junk food. -tt- I don't even _like_ junk food."

This time, Dick spoke up, teasing his brother. "Aww, Dami, you don't have to be shy about it."

"You don't need to deny anything, brat." Jason wrapped an arm around his brother, but Damian had slapped his arm off as he glared at everyone else. The sickly bird chuckled at his antics and loves it how his little brother could get so embarrassed quickly. "Anyways, why are we all here?"

"We're all coming with you to your doctor's appointment!" Stephanie announced.

Jason blinked. "That's… great. You dragged me here to tell me that?"

.

It was only an hour ago since the x-ray and the echocardiography. Jason's doctor had wanted to check his heart if any changes occurred in the course of last week and to see how his heart was pumping, its blood-flow activity, etc. It had scared him shitless to hear that his heart had enlarged just so it could pump his blood stronger but it was only for a short while.

It hit him hard, like a piano just fell on him. It never bothered the sickly bird that he was dying, but hearing his doctor's prognosis on him recently, he realized that he was seriously going to die. Ever since his family declared that they were going to find a cure, to heal him, in any way possible, Jason thought it was a possibility.

But they all ended up in a disaster.

In the back of his mind, he was ready to call Talia if all things fail, because he wasn't planning to die the second time. But since she didn't pick up his phone call, maybe, Talia wasn't going to betray her father in favor of him. After all, Ra's had believed him to be a cursed that his daughter re-released to the world. When he had found out that the crazed mad man was still alive, all he could think of making his dad suffer.

Because just reading the same man who killed him, who took him away from his dad, was still alive and Jason at that time wondered if he was just only a soldier and not Jason Todd-Wayne. He carefully glanced at his dad and looked away before he could lock eyes with him. Jason knew that Bruce had always loved him.

He concluded that his dad sucked ass when it comes to grieving to a loss son.

"Mr. Todd? Dr. Connell will see you now. "

Jason nodded at the nurse and proceeded to stand up. He sighed audibly and didn't realize that he was so tired already. In the corner of his eyes, he saw his dad standing up as well and he followed closely as Jason trailed to the Doctor's office.

When he entered the office, he was greeted by Dr. Connell and Jason took the seat on the left side Bruce took the remaining seat and waited for Dr. Connell to finish his things first. It was only a few seconds later that the doctor finally gave his full attention.

"Ah, Mr. Todd and Mr. Wayne, it's good to see you again." He nodded at them as a part of his greet. "I was just looking at your heart, Mr. Todd and it would seem that it indeed enlarged in size. It's normal for your situation. The good news is that you managed to lower your cholesterol levels."

Jason hummed quietly, knowing in the back of his mind that the brat was going to rub it in his face that his healthy eating regime had worked. Possibly, it was only "cure" that Damian managed to do without any disaster.

"What's the bad news, Dr. Connell?" Bruce asked.

The doctor frowned slightly as he clasped his hands together. "Unfortunately, your son is still dying. His heart would soon tire out. I'm sorry, there's nothing else in the world that could cure him."

Jason glanced at his dad. It was evident that Bruce was crestfallen at the news. It shouldn't be no surprised though, since his doctor kept emphasizing that there is nothing else in the world that could cure him.

Then Dr. Connell concluded the meeting with an announcement for another appointment later this weekend. He shook hands with his doctor before leaving the office and into the lobby where the rest of the family were waiting.

"Jaybird~" A voice called out to his left. Jason arched a brow when his eyes landed on Dick by the vending machine. The elder Wayne waved happily at him. "What did Dr. Connell say?"

Jason shrugged in response. "Same shit. I'm still dying."

Dick glanced at him sadly and argued back determinedly. "We're not going to let you die."

"Yeah, heard that speech before." The sickly bird said, waving it off. He continued walking towards the lobby with Dick walking beside him, sulking. When he was about to stepped into the lobby, he was pulled aside by his brother. "Dick, what the fuck?"

"I need to know."

"About what?"

"Are you and Kori dating?"

Jason froze on the spot; his eyebrows were scrunched in confusion. The phrase echoed in his head repeatedly before he snapped out of it with a loud guffaw. "You've got to be fucking kidding me, Dick." He shook his head amused.

Now he knew why his brother was stalking him ever since this morning. This whole time, his brother thought he was dating his ex-girlfriend. For one thing for sure, that was absurd. Jason loves Kori like a sister; she had taught him many of her philosophies ever since they met in the island. He had never thought of her more than that and Jason wasn't that kind of person to go after his brother's past lovers.

"Wait, where are you going?" Dick called out as Jason moved away from him and proceeded to the next area.

He easily spotted his red heads sitting together and he approached them with the biggest grin plastered on his face. "Kori, can you please tell my stupid brother that I'm not dating you?"

Kori confusingly stared at him firstly then her emerald orbs moved to Dick. "Richard, I'm not dating your brother."

At that, Roy burst into laughter. Tears were welling up in the brim of his chartreuse orbs. "Yo-You seriously thought Jaybird and Kori were dating?" More laughter erupted from the archer when Dick nodded.

The Princess didn't find any of this revelation amusing at all and continued to assure the eldest Wayne, "Jason is more of a little brother to me, Richard. Nothing more."

"Right. Sorry I assumed." Dick apologized sincerely. He looked away embarrassed.

"'Sides, Jaybird here has a girlfriend himself~" Roy said, beaming at him.

Dick whirled to Jason, mouth agape. "You have a girlfriend?! Jay how come you didn't tell me?"

Jason growled lowly at the redhead. "I don't."

The archer smirked, a glint in his chartreuse eyes. "Well then, I guess you won't mind that I tell Isa—"

"Shut up, don't you dare call her Harper!" The sickly bird threatened, his eyes narrowing at the ginger.

Roy held his hands up in the air with a smirk still intact on his face. "I was just kidding."

.

Damian smugly smirked at him when Bruce finished telling his family the prognosis on Jason. The sickly bird made a face at the little brat and knew that Damian was going to enjoy rubbing it in his face that eating healthy had improved his health.

He could still feel the smugly smirk behind him and the brats voice echoing in his head, '-tt- I told you so, Todd.'

As Jason was approaching the elevator, already half filled with the family, he quickly announced that he needed to go to the restroom.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Dick offered.

Jason scowled. "I'm fine, Dickiebird. I'll meet you all in the car." He turned around before the eldest brother could have the chance to say a word. He was soon out earshot and in the corner of his eyes he saw the elevator behind closed.

He back step about 40 steps and found himself in front of the rest room. He entered and he took his time doing his business. After all, he wasn't much in a hurry. A couple seconds later, he was finished and proceeded to wash his hands thoroughly and headed out of the restroom and to the elevator.

Jason pressed the button; a couple times before he deemed it that the elevator was going up to pick him up. As the elevator opened, it was unusually empty and entered it without a second thought. All he wanted to do was now sleep the day off till tomorrow. It's not like he had something to do for the rest of the day.

He pressed the 'L' labeled button and just as the elevator doors were closing, another person had rushed in just before it closed.

"Whew that was close." The man said, huffing audibly.

Jason stayed quiet. He had hoped the doors would close on the man. Silenced hanged over the their heads. The man finally broke the silence with an eerie voice.

"Oh Jason Todd, how you wound me. Is that how you greet an old friend?"

The sickly bird whipped his head up and shocked was clearly written on his face. It was quickly replace with a glower. "How the fuck-?"

"Ah, ah, ah." The man held his hand up and his index finger moving side to side. His lips curved slightly up. "Language boy."

"Shut the fuck up! How the hell are you alive?" Jason hissed, his eyes narrowing at the man. His anger flared when the man grinned. "I fucking killed you!"

He disregarded that comment and amusement was clearly shown. "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore, Jason." The man shoves his hands into his pocket and slowly takes out a taser, turned on and the energy was crackling. "I wonder what would happen with your heart if you take another voltage of 100,000 which had put you in this _weak_ condition." He curiously observed, stepping closer to the sickly bird.

Jason took a step back until his back was against the wall. Fear shivered throughout his body as his mind registered that taking another hit that big again, he knew he wouldn't survive. The elevator hasn't even made it to the lobby and he was going to die in the goddamn elevator. His life had flashed before his eyes as the last thing he heard from the man:

"Farewell, Jason Todd."


	9. Chapter 9

"It's been twenty minutes." Bruce murmured, checking his watch one more time and phone for any messages or calls. The family was restless and couldn't help but worry for their sickly bird. Usually said bird doesn't take this long in the bathroom. What else could he be doing there anyways?

Roy took this chance to volunteer to look for his best friend in the hospital, along with Kori and Dick. The archer had this bad feeling in his guts ever since Jason decided to take a leak and denied Dick's request to accompany him. There was something in the atmosphere at that time that he knew something was going to go bad if they all left Jason alone.

The thing is they did leave him alone.

And now the trio was gliding through the hospital hallways looking for their friend and brother.

"Damn it! Where the hell could he be?" Dick muttered, as he exited out of the restroom, which Jason was in earlier. "He's not here on this floor either."

Roy frowned as he scanned the place around. There was no way his best friend could just vanish into thin air, just like that. The feeling of uneasiness overwhelmed him as his thoughts kept thinking of bad scenarios.

Jason couldn't be that far. He couldn't even walk a block with the condition he's in. Roy heaved a frustrated sigh. This wasn't going good day as he thought it would.

"He's definitely not here." Roy confirmed. His chartreuse orbs searched for his girlfriend and found her talking to one of the employees by the desk. Soon Kori came back with only little news to go from.

"The nurse saw Jason going into the elevator." She informed the boys with a frown.

Roy clicked his tongue and crossed his arms. There was no point lingering in the middle of hallway any longer. It was obvious the sickly bird wasn't at the hospital anymore. He suggested going down and telling Bruce about the missing bird's whereabouts.

The trio entered the elevator sullenly. Where the hell could that idiot bird gone?

Roy worked his mind overtime, thinking where Jason would go. He thought of places where he liked his alone time, but at the same time, he couldn't help but think that Jason would never leave his family like that. Not even after reconciling with them finally.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a hand hitting his shoulder and he gave his full attention to Dick.

"Look. There's a camera." He said pointedly. The red heads followed his line of vision, a spark of hope.

.

The cave felt restless, more crowded with the extra guests walking around anxiously. It was quiet among them, none speaking their minds to the situation.

Dick felt on edge as he watched his friends walked restlessly around the cave, waiting for results from the camera. There was something tugging in the corner of his mind about them, but he couldn’t seem to figure it out. They seemed so close to each other. _Too close_. Nonetheless, Dick’s mind refused to think of other ideas, because they’re friends right?

The shrill cry from Tim announcing the video feed was finally hacked; it jerked Dick from his thoughts. Like everyone else in the cave, they all huddled up behind the third Robin as they stared at the monitor for anything.

Tim played all of the video feeds available. Dick glued his eyes to the screen, his electric blues jumping to one feed to another as he tried to search for his brother. Anywhere. Jason has to be in one of these feeds!

“There! Number 12!” Damian pointed at the top corner of the monitor of the camera feed. Tim quickly selected it as it blows up on the big screen. They all watched anxiously as their lost bird entered the elevator along with a last minute guest.

At this point, Roy couldn’t help but think he looked awfully familiar. He glances at his princess to ask why that guy looks so damn familiar until he noticed the recognition plastered on her face. Her green orbs narrowed dangerously as her scarlet bright flaming hair came alive. Those around her felt the sudden heat as she furiously hissed curses in Tamaranian.

“ _X-Hal_! Roy that is one of the Untitled!” Kori pointedly said, seething in anger.

Roy looked back at the feed as it seemed the two guys were talking until the other man took out a fucking taser _._ _Oh hell no._ He watched as Jaybird backed up against the wall, facing against a man with the familiar sinister smile that Roy became familiar with during the hunt of the Untitled days.

“Shit. I thought Jaybird killed him.” He cursed. His head tried to rationalize how the Untitled manage to survive. He was there when Jason stabbed him, pierce through the heart. Through and through. He went back to watch the tape as it continued. He watched it so intently; it took him a minute to realize that the screen went black.

Next to him, Stephanie slapped Tim on the shoulder and demanded, “What happened to the video?”

Tim typed a few inputs but whatever he was trying to do, he failed. Instead, he went to rewind the video again, to the point where it black out a second later. He typed a bit more until another screen popped out on the bottom screen. He watched the video again, frame by frame.

While the baby bird was doing that, Dick turned to Roy and curiously asked, “What was it about you said that Jason killed him?”

These got the attention of the whole family, excluding Tim. Roy suspects he and Jason had been brotherly bonding and he was pretty sure Tim knew.

The archer deeply exhaled. He crossed his arms and wondered where to start with this. He forgot that Jason wanted to keep the Untitled information on the down low, but these people were his family and they have the right to know. “Well, to make you guys feel better, this was way before he thought about hanging out with you guys again.”

.

One moment he was facing an old enemy he thought he’d killed over a year ago and the next he was in the middle of the grass field area of somewhere in the fucking place. Jason looked around, searching for his culprit who’d transported him to middle of nowhere.

“You look worse than I last saw you, Jason.”

He swirled around, facing the woman who’d been a big part of his life while training at All-Caste. He’d never thought he’d see her again after that fiasco last year. “Essence, what’s going on here?”

Essence snorted and circled around him. “A ‘Thank You’ would suffice.”

“Fuck you.” Jason growled in retaliation. He ignored the underlying smirk on her face and demanded, “How the hell is your uncle still alive?” This time, he said with a calm tone, holding back the rage brewing. With the currents events, it was hard to hold it back.

Essence sighed. She massaged her temples. “This is very troubling event, Jason. Even I didn’t see this.”

“How could you not see this coming? Don’t you talk to the Shadow Wall?”

“Yes, but they have not been talking to me.” Essence confesses sullenly.

“Since when?”

“Since you were electrocuted.”

Jason groaned, “Well shit.”


End file.
